'Victory' First Rate
A First Rate Ship of the Line that was introduced in version 02.11.68.00. First of the next generation First Rates the Victory possesses more firepower than any of her predecessors albeit at a cost of some maneuverability. The 'Victory' is worth an investment for Naval Officers who are looking for the most armored First Rate, but don't mind their maneuverability. Strategy and Use Obviously ships of this size were never intended to go chasing around the Caribbean after pirates, or even squadrons of frigates belonging to various nations. Instead they were designed with the sole purpose of carrying as much firepower into a line battle as possible, but their cost and unwieldy size coupled with the fact that most of them enjoyed a long service life led them to be fairly rare. The Royal Navy only ever possessed a maximum of 11 First Rated ships. Tactics Having extremely poor acceleration and turning statistics, the 'Victory' First rate is best used in a line battle. The only truly useable tactic for a ship of this size is simply sailing parallel to it's opponent and slugging it out. However, in a larger group of ships, much more creative strategies arise. If faster ships of a friendly battle group can herd an enemy ship under the guns of this ship, the results will almost surely be catastrophic for said enemy, even more so if the 'Victory' is capable of getting in a raking broadside. Additional information The 'Victory First Rate is a Colossal Ship of the Line, featuring 112 cannons, in total. Considering this ship has 4 Swivels, 2 Fore guns and 4 Aft guns; this leaves 102 (112-10) cannons on the broadsides. Meaning this ship has 51 cannons on each broadside. The 'Victory' First Rate possesses the most firepower of the First Rates (except 'Sovereign' First Rate). It is able to deal 2259 damage with one broadside, in basic stats and using Round Shots, at 0 yards. The 'Victory' has more structure, armor and crew than his counterpart 'Indomitable' First Rate. However, the 'Indomitable' First Rate has excellent top speed and great sailing abilities close to the wind. Also, the 'Victory' First Rate is protected against being captured by Pirates. Advantages (compared to the 'Indomitable' First Rate): * The 'Victory' has more structure, armor and crew. * The 'Victory' has more Spike Power. Disadvantages: * Very low insurance value. * The 'Victory' is the most sluggish First Rate (in terms of top speed). * The 42lbs have a long reloading time. Comparable Ships *Prize Bronze Cannon 'Terror' Pirate Second Rate. *Next generation 'Formidable' Second Rate. *Next generation 'Sceptre' Second Rate. * Obsolete 'Invincible' First Rate. * Obsolete 'Prince' First Rate. * Prize Bronze Cannon 'Sovereign' First Rate. * Next generation 'Indomitable' First Rate. Attainability Requires 3 different loot drops from Fairfax Pirates and several other special components that take Citations of Conquest and Marks of Victory to obtain. The 'Victory' also takes a tremendous amount of materials (cannons, ship fittings, etc.) to build. See Recipe: 'Victory' First Rate. This information is provided by the update that PotBS Wikia is undergoing, by Captain Vuur. __FORCETOC__